


sunshine girl

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jacinter, Next Generation, Post-Canon, Pregnant!Winter, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks 2020, wincin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: My Jacinter fic for TLC Ship Weeks 2020!Jacin and Winter are decorating the nursery in preparation for their first child.
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	sunshine girl

“Should the comforter be pink or purple?”

“Mmmm, don’t you think lilac sounds much better than purple? It reminds me of faraway fairy tale colors...”

Jacin made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat as Winter shut one eye, studying the white child’s cradle. “I think that the comforter should be rose, and the decorations baby blue.” she responded finally, turning to face Jacin with a sunny smile. Her joy was infectious, and she saw Jacin grin slightly to himself as he spread the baby blanket over the mini mattress. “Whatever you say my princess.”

Swaying as she hummed thoughtfully, Winter sat down on a rocker, resting her hands on her huge belly. “You know you don’t have to call me princess anymore.”

“I know.” Jacin made his way around the collection of unopened toys and baby gifts, and bending down to touch her nose with his own, he continued, “But you’ll always be a princess to me.”

Closing her eyes, she replied lightheartedly, ”And you’ll always be my guard.”

“Let’s hope you won’t ever need one again.” he lightly brushed his lips against hers, before straightening up to choose which pillows to put on the cradle.

“I like the lavender lace one.” Winter inclined her head to the pillow he held in his left hand. “It reminds me of the beautiful bouquet you made me when we visited Scarlet-friends farm.”

Winter saw Jacin blush slightly at the memory, hiding his face from her as he gently placed the pillow on the bed, fluffing it tenderly. Seeing him so vulnerable made Winter grin, she knew it was hard for him to put down his defenses.

Jacin turned back to her before she had a chance to smother her smile. “What’s got you so giddy?” he asked teasingly, continuing to hold her gaze even as he bent down to put extra pillows in the blue blanket box.

“Oh, I was just thinking about how it’ll look with a baby.” she said breezily, patting her belly. Now Jacin smiled too, pushing the pink curtains back to let light flood the room. It was a Sun Day in Artemisia, and Winter loved how the golden rays made Jacin’s hair glisten like shimmering icicles.

“Perfect.” Jacin’s voice brought her back from a vision of touching his icicle hair and it shattering, and Winter shivered. Her visions weren’t completely done with, but the surgery, and Jacin, had definitely helped. Now they weren’t always scary, but knowing that part of her mind didn’t belong to her still made her wary.

“Are you okay?” He asked, having noticed her smile’s brief fall. Nothing ever slipped past Jacin.

“Perfect.” she responded, looking around the room. “I think we should paint the walls sunshine color.” she said abruptly, her lips curling mischievously.

Jacin frowned slightly in confusion. “You mean yellow?”

“I mean sunshine! Like the golden light that makes everything prettier and warmer and happier.”

Shaking his head yet bemused, Jacin bent down and picked up a can of paint. “Sunshine it is.” Leaning over to peer at the color, Winter’s eyes widened at the sunny yellow that complimented to other colors in the room, indeed making everything look brighter.

“Oh!” Winter clasped her hands together, “It’s perfect!”

Jacin’s mouth twisted to the side proudly, and dipped a huge paintbrush in the can of sunshine. He then turned and lifted his arm, letting his hand brush against the plain wall, leaving a streak of sun.

Winter jumped to her feet, swaying slightly under the weight of the baby in her belly. “I would like to help!”

Jacin nodded, motioning toward a tray of brushes. Instead of grabbing a large one like his however, Winter took a tiny detail brush and, turning to the cradle, dipped it in the paint.

Delicately, she painted a tiny circle on the white cradle. Mesmerized, she made little rays from the circle with paint creating a tiny, but no less spectacular, sun.

Enchanted, she touched her finger to the drying paint. The expecting mother turned to see Jacin watching her fascination, a small knowing smile on his face.

“Did you know that on Earth, there’s a season called summer where the shine shines all the time, filling the planet with warmth and light?

“Like that time we visited Scarlet-friend, was that summer?”

“Yep.”

“Summer… sounds like sunshine.” She mused. “Summer.” Winter tastes the word. She looked at Jacin, eyes dancing. “I like it.” Looking into his grey-blue eyes, she can tell that he understands.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” He covered her hand, still on the painting, with his. Hands pressed together, the two cover the miniature sun in love for each other, and their daughter, Summer.


End file.
